The Imperial Legion
The Organization of the Legion The Eelian Legion is the broad term given to the land based military of the Empire, the individual armies are known by the singular "Legio". There are currently nine legions in service to the Empire scattered across the Empire and charged with the security of the Empire, the spread of Pax Eelianas as well as handling many of the construction projects around the Empire. For most of Eelian history and all of the Ori period of Eelia there has been a legion presence in the land of Eelia. Originally the Legion was formed from citizens of the Ori Empire, and later after Ori departed Eelia the legion remained in some form. Through the Monarchal period of Eelia the Legion was populated by citizens, through conscription at times while non-citizens made up the auxiliary forces. After the fall of the Monarchy and the Eelian Empire rose to power the Legion went through a change known as the Imperial Legion Reformation where the Legion was made an entirely volunteer force and was opened to non-citizens. The legion is now a popular way for non-citizens to gain their citizenship. The Legion is commanded by the Dux Legio who commands the Legio Duxal and is stationed at Fort Leondum, the nerve center of the Legion and the Eelian military in general. The Dux Legio is appointed by the Emperor himself and ratified by the Senate. The Dux is almost always appointed from within the ranks of the Nobelus Superior (Higher Noble Families) though there have been a few exceptions. The Legios are comprised of the following units: Equites: The mounted Legion or Cavalry are a prestigious unit where you will generally find the nobles soldiers from wealthy and influential families. Those men in the Equites tend to be the glorious hard chargers of the Legion and often leverage their notoriety into political careers. Most of the Legion is comprised of light cavalry but there are a few heavy cavalry units scattered through the legion. Velites: The light infantry of the Legion is the starting point for all Legionnaire’s careers unless they are of Noble birth (Who can go directly into the Equites). The primary function of the Velites are as battlefield skirmishers and javelin hurlers who engage the enemy early in order to harass them or the cover the movement of the troops behind them. They will seldom engage in line combat and as such are kept reasonably safe, making it the perfect place for junior soldiers to gain battlefield experience before they move up into the Heavy Infantry. Pedes: The Heavy Infantry is the principle unit of the Legion. The Pedes are composed of veteran soldiers who have served in the Velites for at least two years and are armed with Segmata armor, a gladius, pilum and the large square shield of the legion. The Pedes battle formation are made up of units comprised of ten men. In formation a unit will line up in single file, ten deep, flanked by other units. The idea is that in a shield wall line the front will battle for 3 to 5 minutes before rotating to the rear leaving the second line at the front. While at the back the line can rest, refresh with water and prepare to rejoin the battle. This means that the fighting line is virtually always fresh, exhausting non rotational armies quickly. Archers: Graduates of the Velites often find their way into the archery division. Archers serve to rain down arrows upon their enemies and while they are seldom used once battle is joined they are used to kill and distract the enemy while they charge against the Legio and to foil any flanking maneuver or retreat. The Legios: Legio I: (Standard of the Lion) Legio I is stationed at Fort Primus near Vitalia and serves as the protectorate for the Capital and Urbania. Legio II: (Standard of the Goat) Legio II is stationed at Fort Danue near the Lillirond Pass and is charged with the safekeeping and open travel through the pass as well as patrolling Gambis and Alexia. Legio III: (Standard of the Serpent) Legio III is stationed at Fort Grahm and charged with the patrol and security of the Eastern Wood including Astravia and Bacilia. Legio IV: (Standard of the Hawk) Stationed at Fort Leondum and charged with the patrol of the central plains of the Empire including Ferrum, Isca Legio and Cambria. Legio V: (Standard of the Wolf) Legio V is stationed as Fort Tigero in Phyrio and is charged primarily with protection from the Spireclaw Moutains but also patrols Phyrio, Servia and Corpath. Legio VI: (Standard of the Bear) Legio VI is stationed at Fort Tornhe near the north border and charged with the protection of the Empire against Northern invaders and to maintain peace along the northern borders including Agnar, Theria and Miscanna. Legio VII: (Standard of the Scorpion) Stationed at Fort Thereu and charged with the patrol and the protection of the western plains and the Gandia Mountains including Thereu,Batus and Venito. Legio VIII: (Standard of Lighting) Stationed at the Vellum Shipyards and charged with the protection of the Naval shipyards there. Legio IX: (Standard of a Eagle) The Legio Negros (The Black Legion) is a roving legion and filled with experienced veterans of many campaigns. The Legio Negros is almost always the point Legio for any invasion or campaign and is without question the finest of the nine battle-ready legios. Legio X: (Standard of the Hand) The Duxal Legio, stationed at Fort Leondum and while it bears the name Legio it is not a fighting unit. The Duxal Legio is comprised of administrators, logistics, intelligence and special operation units such as the Umbra Triarii . Despite being attached to or commanding other Legios all the Generals of the Legion are assigned to Legio X, as are all of the Legio Praetoriate.